The Price We Pay
by redrosemary
Summary: What if Lucilla Cousland pressed Morrigan to reveal her true plans for the Wardens? What if she found a way to manipulate Morrigan's magical knowledge to her advantage? Be that as she may, Lucilla is still a human, and she has her weakness, which Morrigan scoffs at. Sequel and prequel to "The Teyrna," and my take on Morrigan's Dark Ritual. [CouslandxAlistair]
1. Chapter 1: The Price We Pay

**The Price We Pay**

Alone of all her companions, Morrigan knew Lucilla Cousland best. Not her lover Alistair, whose main charm lay in his muscle and parentage; not Zevran, who once warmed Lucilla's bed and taught her half of what he knew about traps and poisons; not the bard whose fairy tale stories made Lucilla dream of glory and power over the land of the living. Certainly not the smelly dwarf either, or the stoic Qunari, or the walking talking rock. Much less that insipid Wynne. Morrigan wondered why Lucilla even had Wynne join their party, especially since the former noblewoman forced the swamp witch to learn healing spells. But on the one occasion that Morrigan was not able to accompany her favorite noble, she was happy that Lucilla had taken Wynne under her wing.

* * *

"Tell Morrigan to come to me," Lucilla told Alistair as she, Shale, Leliana and Wynne limped back to camp. "It is imperative that we talk alone."

"But, you're injured, Luce!" Alistair protested. "Surely, you must rest first, and let Wynne tend to your injuries?"

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Lucilla answered. "Morrigan, now."

"She'll survive the day, Alistair," Wynne said wearily. "Besides, your haughty noble and I have had this talk after leaving Flemeth's hut. Be a good lad now, and fetch Morrigan."

Alistair could never understand Lucilla. Sometimes, he didn't wish to.

* * *

"Your dirty deed is done," Lucilla told Morrigan. "I need more balm for my burns, by the way. Do you think this"—Lucilla pointed to the burns on her right arm—"would scar my flesh forever?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Morrigan answered. "Yet I do not think that you would really care about how you look, would you, Lucilla?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm your _noble_ sister, Morrigan. Of course I care how I look!"

The two chuckled. "And yet you brave the bowels of the earth, the towers of mages, and forests no human would willingly venture into, just to get your job done. And you bathe very scarcely nowadays. All this time, I have never heard you complain of your noble looks!"

"Astute as always, Morrigan, my sister!" Lucilla exclaimed. "Yes, this is the price I pay for being a Warden. And yes, I don't give a fuck if my right arm's scarred, as long as I can use it just as effectively. The sleeves of my gowns could cover those up anyway. _And excuse me, I bathe as often as I can_!"

"So why ask about battle scars?" Morrigan queried. "Those proclaim your battle prowess anyway."

"Look in my satchel, Morrigan," Lucilla commanded. "Take the big black book there. It's yours. There's also some tea leaves there. Be a dear and brew some for two."

Morrigan gasped. "Flemeth's true grimoire!"

"Yes." The noblewoman looked into the fire. "And some tea that I bought for three sovereigns. Brew it. I'd like to have a long chat."

"Anything for you. I owe you a lot, Lucilla. I owe you my life."

"Morrigan, come now, we can drop the act. We both know Flemeth sent you with us for a reason." Lucilla stared at the fire, suddenly serious. "It's something to do with that chapter on Grey Wardens, isn't it? Can you tell me more about them?"

"How did you know?"

"Come now, you didn't think I could recognize the Warden insignia if I saw it in an old spell book, do you? But I can't read the text. I need to know, Morrigan. I know next to nothing about being a Warden."

Morrigan considered. Here was a formidable woman, a woman she was proud to call her sister. Here was a woman, who, had she been born a mage, Morrigan would fear would succumb to a pride demon. And would Lucilla, were she a mage? She might even fool a mighty pride demon, or strike a bargain with it that would work to her advantage. Morrigan took a deep breath. _Is this the price I must pay_?

"Nothing comes without a price," Lucilla commented as Morrigan went silent. "I swear before my parents' grave that I will pay for your information, then."

"Are you sure that you will, when the time comes, Lucilla?"

"'When the time comes,' Morrigan. How ominous, even for you!" Lucilla said brightly. "But yes. Name your price, and I will pay."

"Very well then. When the time comes, and you refuse, then I will kill you. Agree?"

"I agree. Now let's discuss this while I bathe. Do you still have some of those jasmine oils?"

"In my satchel, over there. Come, let us head to the stream. Do you know why Grey Wardens are needed to kill an Archdemon?..." Morrigan began.

* * *

At dawn before the Landsmeet, Morrigan heard Lucilla knocking on her door.

"Morrigan, are you up? Can you help me put on my dress?"

The witch knew that if the noblewoman needed help with lacing her corsets and her brocade dress, Lucilla would have turned to the many maids in Arl Eamon's estate, or even to Leliana. This in mind, Morrigan opened the door and invited Lucilla in.

"Morrigan, I confess that I am afraid."

Lucilla was dressed in her newly commissioned dragon skin armor, but she was holding her dress in her hands anyway. She closed the door behind her, and started to put on the dress.

"What are you afraid of, Lucilla? That your plans for the Landsmeet would not work? That you would not be recognized as Queen, or even as Teyrna?"

"Yes," she admitted softly. "What if Alistair would not be a good King? What if Loghain defeats us? If Anora outmaneuvers me? You know that she will betray Eamon, don't you?"

"I don't have an answer to that, Lucilla," Morrigan said. She stepped closer to Lucilla and helped her with her blue and green dress. "My skill is in magic and the ways of the shamans, not in politics. I thought you were educated for it?"

"What if your plans for Alistair do not work, or you cast a spell that goes horribly wrong?" Lucilla answered. "Ever thought about that, witch?"

"Haughty noble, we both know that I cannot cast a wrong fireball or blizzard," Morrigan said. "And my hexes are always true. But I do not know the hearts of men; I know of the corruptions of demons and the Fade, not of politics and gold."

"Touché," Lucilla answered. They were silent for a while, and stared at the dying fire together. At length, Lucilla asked to use some of Morrigan's makeup.

"I didn't have time to buy makeup," Lucilla said. "Can you help me add just a touch of rouge on my cheeks and lips with your herbs?"

Morrigan acquiesced, and helped Lucilla color her face.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It's such a joy when one's work is appreciated :) ~RRM**


	2. Chapter 2: Pact with the Devil

**A Pact with the Devil**

_Lucilla, Morrigan and even Alistair knew now that everything has its price. They just hope that when the time comes, they would know how to pay. Especially Lucilla and Morrigan, who may need to pay with their souls. _

* * *

_So the Landsmeet is over, _Morrigan thought, _and this once-frail noblewoman has brought them under her spell. Interesting. From a traumatized young girl she has blossomed into a fearless, formidable rogue who commands an army that no other could muster, let alone control. She will be Queen, too, and she will rule with Alistair. Ah, isn't that why she pushed the elf away, and turned her heart to him? Even as she once thought him barely lettered and merely brawny? But she has changed… does she truly love him? Oh, and she also managed to get **me** to reveal Grey Warden secrets. Thank heavens she isn't a mage, or she might have tried to rule the land of the living alongside the Fade as well. _

Morrigan paced around Lucilla's bedroom in the lavish castle in Redcliffe. The witch was ready to receive the price that the noblewoman had promised in exchange for telling her Grey Warden secrets.

Lucilla entered the room. "Morrigan," she said urgently. "As you know, I would be queen. And the Teyrna of Highever. I need an _heir_, Morrigan. In fact, I need _children_. And I must be alive to raise them. In fact, so does my future husband."

If Morrigan only heard the words, but not seen her face, she would not have believed that so much sorrow and agony were in the politician's face. Her imperial voice betrayed nothing of the sorrow and love that she bore for him. She stumbled and fell to her knees, and wept.

"Oh, Lucilla…" Morrigan sighed. "Of course I don't want you to die. And neither will your king, because I know that you will die a slow, horrible death without him." Morrigan put her arms around Lucilla, and led her to the bed. "I told you love is a weakness. For both the mage who seeks magical power, and the noble who seeks political and economic dominance."

Lucilla still wept, and murmured inaudible words. Morrigan was only able to capture the words "mother," "father," and "Oren." She was unsure of what to do at such a time, so she just sat there to comfort her friend.

"You told me that Wardens are pretty sterile once the Taint has been in them too long," Lucilla finally said. "But I beg you. It's barely been just a year for me, and barely two for Alistair. For the favors that I have given you, for this scar that I have gotten to defend you"—she showed her burns in her right arm—"can you give me some of those potions that you intend to use on Alistair to help me become fertile? To help me conceive children for me and Alistair?"

"What if I refuse?" Morrigan whispered, sensing that the distraught noble might have a last bargaining chip.

"Then I will not have Alistair lay with you," she said with finality. "After all, he will obey me, and me alone."

"But you, or he, or you both, will perish."

"And you will not have your Old God," Lucilla reasoned. "But please… it is not too much to ask of you. I am sure you know of many Chasind spells for fertility and conceiving. I also surmise that you will use them on yourself and Alistair to conceive this child tonight. Also, I would hate to have to murder my sister in cold blood."

Morrigan sighed. "Very well, Lucilla," she said. "I am not as heartless as you think. Of course I root for you now, as I have always done. And I do not lie when I said I think of you as a sister."

Lucilla looked Morrigan in the eye, the first time she did so tonight. "And will you swear that this child will never seek the throne of Ferelden? That it will never seek Alistair as a father?"

"I swear, Lucilla," Morrigan said sincerely, and clasped Lucilla's hands.

Lucilla kissed her dearest friend's hands, and said, "Yes. Silly of me, Morrigan, to keep myself from my end of our bargain. I will get Alistair now. I encourage you to be seductive, and try to understand him and his needs."

* * *

"Right, so this wasn't a dream after all," Alistair said when he saw Morrigan in Lucilla's room. "You know, dinner or some wine might be nice."

"Shall I have some brought up, Alistair?" Lucilla asked. "Do you need some food, Morrigan?"

"No need, Lucilla," answered Morrigan as she handed the noble a vial containing herbs. "After Alistair and I are done, we need to talk."

"Very well then," Lucilla said. "Er… enjoy," she said, leaving the room.

"Right," said Alistair, who looked at Lucilla as she left. "I don't wanna know _how_ you convinced Lucilla. Is this the price we pay for our lives, then?"

"She cannot be queen if she's dead," Morrigan chuckled.

* * *

Morrigan sought Lucilla, and found her alone in the kitchen eating cake.

"'Let them eat cake,' so an idiotic despot noble once said when her starving peasants were revolting ," Lucilla said when she saw Morrigan.

"Let me guess," Morrigan answered, "the peasants slew this despot then, and ransacked her castle?"

"No," Lucilla said, "this was said by an Orlesian overlord's wife, when they ruled Highever. My grandfather instigated and supported this peasant revolt as part of the resistance. The Orlesians were very cruel, you know, and people never loved them at all. Later, when the Orlesian's wife was captured, the very peasants she starved beheaded her. But I think my grandfather served her a last piece of cake before dying."

"An interesting tale," Morrigan said. "You watch out that your subjects would not revolt then, your Majesty."

The two chuckled. "It is a shame you will have but two decades, maybe three, to rule," Morrigan said.

"That is the price Ferelden pays for having its sorry ass saved," laughed Lucilla.

Finally, Morrigan sat beside Lucilla and took out another vial. "Now, to business. It is very important that you do this on the full moon after the Archdemon dies. Drink the potion in the vial I gave you. And then you will need to make sure he drinks this…"

"How many children can I bear, Morrigan?"

"I know you want more than one, Lucilla, but I cannot halt the Taint forever from your womb. You have to do this immediately, before your ovaries wither and die. You have a very good chance with one child before this year is over. Maybe try for another, next year. I've given you several vials. Take them, Lucilla, and accept my apology and my last great gift to you."

Lucilla bowed her head and shed a single tear. Morrigan placed her arm around her, and Lucilla thought she could smell Alistair. Nonetheless, she remained silent. This was the price she had to pay, the price of her life and her ambition.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. Authors just love to read them. Also I hope you've enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing. Thanks a lot! ~RRM**

_All my Wardens did the Dark Ritual. It would seem most sense, especially to one as ambitious as Lucilla Cousland, that she take the Ritual as she would never be Queen if not married to Alistair. Now I haven't done a Dalish warden, and seeing as she might not have anything to live for, as her clan has moved on without her and her childhood sweetheart perished most ignobly, she might just refuse the Ritual. But not Lucilla, my beautiful and power-hungry Lucilla. I think that she alone of all the companions would truly bond with Morrigan, whose soul she understands. They are after all driven by ambition and seek power. _


End file.
